This is the end, isn't it?
by LandOfGlassAndDisease
Summary: Set after the game has ended, on earth. During the final battle with Lord English, Karkat was badly wounded. He has been in the hospital for months, and the only person to visit him has been Eridan. Rated T for language.


**Karkat's P.O.V.**

**You open your eyes and sigh, staring up at the blank, white ceiling. You've been staring at the same scene for several weeks now, and if you use your imagination enough, you can sometimes see little scenes in the holes. You watch them for hours, imagining new ways for them to end. That's all you can do, really. Other than cry, or yell at nurses angrily. Well, you would do that, if you could talk. The accident made you mute, which just made your angry rampages that much worse.**

**Suddenly there is a quiet knock. You jump at the sudden sound, realizing that you were just lost in your thoughts. You use the remote sitting next to you, and move your bed into a sitting position. You're relieved. Standing at the door is a familiar face. That stupid fucking purple highlight and the retarded hipster glasses picc you off to no extent- but he ****_is_****the only person who has come to visit. **

** "****Hey kar…" He sits next to the bed, setting a pile of movies next to all the other gifts from him.**

**You nod at him, staring at the ceiling.**

**He doesn't respond, and you look at him. he's staring at the ground, almost in tears. That's weird, he hasn't cried since the game ended…You tilt your head, as to say what's wrong.**

**He starts crying hysterically, unable to form many full words. You catch a few though. 'I, Walk, Doctors, Talk, Listen, You, Disconnect, Lost Cause' At that point he totally lost it and couldn't even try to talk.**

**Besides that fact, you know what he was saying. And it's terrible. You aren't a lost cause! They can't just… take away your life like that! you saved this planet, for god's sake, and that's just murder! You start tearing up yourself, just as a nurse walks in. She clears her throat, causing eridan to look up at her, too.**

** "****Umm, mister Vantas?" you nod, acknowledging what she says" She sighs and sits down next to Eridan.**

** "****Look, we need to talk. Well, erm, I need to talk." She sighs. "How do I put this... Sometimes, what needs to be done isn't your first choice, but it has to happen. you know? And sometimes, its the hardest thing to do, Basically, it's getting way too expensive for you or anyone to pay for you to stay on life support. And without it, it'll kill you, painfully. Are you following" You nod, tears welling in your eyes.**

**She grabs your hand softly "Hey, don't cry, okay? Me and the doctors have been discussing, and we found the best solution." She pulls out a small vile with blue liquid in it "All you have to do is drink it, and you'll go to sleep. Then we'll disconnect you, and you'll stay 'asleep', and everything will be peaceful and calm. You won't know anything's happening, and you'll have a peaceful end. Or, the alternative, stay awake, and be screaming in pain for hours before you go, Your choice." She drops your hand and holds the vile in front of you.**

**You grab the vile, crying, and you smile at the nurse. You mouth a thank you, and pop it open. She stands up and grabs a spoon, staring at you coldly. You're a bit confused, but shrug it off, taking the whole of the liquid in one sip. It isn't like a liquid, its more like an egg while, slimy, slipping its way down your throat. You feel nothing for a few moments, and you just watch as two more nurses come in and stand Eridan up. He struggles slightly, before they drag him to the door. You can tell he's screaming, but you hear nothing. Then it hits you.**

**You know why the nurse has a spoon. She puts it in your mouth to prevent you from swallowing your tongue. You're thrashing like crazy, screaming, crying. Your whole body is surging with pain. It's a pain you could have never imagined. It's like… It's like thousands of gunshots, mixed with the worst heartbreak, and on top of that, a whole biker gang beating you to shit. Then, it just fades. Everything goes quiet. Calming, actually. You close your eyes and think "This is the end, isn't it?"**


End file.
